


Sole Survivor

by RockPaperbackScissors



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Akuze, Drabble, Gen, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors/pseuds/RockPaperbackScissors
Summary: Shepard can never quite remember what happened at the deciding moment on Akuze.





	

She’s on hands and knees, her nose an inch from the ground like an old woman searching for lost eyeglasses. She’s the last living human in the valley, gagging on bloody air.

The thresher looms above her head. It’s also inside her brain. She can feel its hunger.

“Why stop now?” she sputters. The others’ screams still drip from her ears.

The response: a flash of a million interwoven minds scattered across the galaxy, revolving around one distant, furious mother. _Stop_ , it rumbles. _This one will wake me._

Her vision clears. The thresher is gone. She collapses, sobbing, already forgetting.


End file.
